Gardenealia
by Tzugafuzu
Summary: Gardenealia suatu distrik yang hanya bisa ditinggali orang kaya, sehingga distrik itu berbeda dengan yang lain. sampai seketika suatu tragedi terjadi...


**Gardenealia**

Gardenealia sebuah distrik yang berisi orang orang yang mempunyai semua hal apapun itu seperti uang, rumah, mobil dan lain lain, sekarang ini di dunia ini sudah banyak distrik seperti Gardenealia dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di gardenealia karena aku hanya orang biasa yang tinggal sendiri, orang tua ku telah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu sehingga aku dijauhi oleh semua saudaraku meskipun itu adalah teman ku. Aku tinggal di distrik Porlema, distrik tempat tinggal rakyat biasa dan hanya melakukan kehidupan sehari hari, Oiya dan dulu Gardenealia sungguh pernah bekerja sama dengan 15 distrik termasuk distrik Porlema namun, setelah kejadian itu terjadi Gardenealia dan 15 distrik lainnya bermusuhan bahkan hampir saja ada pertumpahan darah, jadi semua orang yang ada di distrik Porlema hanya boleh keluar rumah pada jam 9 pagi hingga jam 5 sore saja, jadi jika ada orang yang keluar rumah pada jam itu akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Namaku adalah Nico Bloodheav panggil saja aku Nick atau Nico, sejak kedua orang tua ku meninggalkanku sendiri keadaan psikis ku menjadi tidak normal dan ada gangguan, gangguan psikis ku adalah aku sangat menyukai darah dan pada saat itu tepat nya saat aku memiliki gangguan jiwa itu aku dipaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa dan alhasil, aku disana membunuh semua perawat dan dokternya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku sendiri dari bahaya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan yaitu membunuh orang yang aku anggap berbahaya. Aku juga tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali karena orang tua mereka melarang mereka untuk tidak mendekatiku, karena menurut rumor yang tersebar jika ada yang mendekatiku aku akan langsung membunuhnya tanpa tanda apapun.

Kamis, 19 Oktober 20XX (06.58 pm)

Sudah jam segini dan aku belum memakan apapun dari kemarin, tidak ada cara lain selain keluar pada jam segini, jam segini adalah jam rawan pertumpahan darah terjadi tapi menurutku tidak apa apa lah.

Pada saat aku sudah berada di depan minimarket yang terlihat biasa, sebelum aku masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut aku menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu membuangnya, itu hanya untuk sekedar persiapan untuk masuk kedalam minimarket itu. Setelah itu sebelum aku masuk ke dalam, aku menutup kepalaku dengan penutup kepala yang ada di jaketku dan memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah ku, tepat pada saat aku memasuki minimarket itu, suara didalam mini market itu menjadi sunyi dan semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sinis, namun setelah itu mereka kembali berbelanja lagi dengan santai nya dan juga mungkin mereka berpikir "mungkin saja dia juga salah satu penduduk Gardenealia", setelah itu aku melanjutkan niat belanjaku yang sudah aku tahan daritadi, dan yang harus ku beli hari ini adalah ramen cup 5 buah cukup untuk 3 hari dan satu lagi adalah susu kotak 6 buah.

Akhirnya setelah aku sudah merasa puas belanja disini, hal yang perlu aku lakukan selanjutnya adalah menghitung berapa banyak orang yang berada disini.

Setelah aku hitung ternyata yang sedang membeli disini ada 3 orang dan itu adalah jumlah yang tidak banyak, namun badan mereka sangat besar semua dan mereka juga tidak mempunyai rambut alias botak. Heeh sudahlah lagian juga orang dari Gardenealia tidak ada yang merespon keberadaanku atau bisa disebut aku adalah musuh bagi Gardenealia, jadi karena mereka menghiraukan ku tak ada pilihan lain selain ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan ku ini, tapi saat aku ingin membayar.

"Berapa semua total harganya mas?" tanyaku kepada sang kasir

"..." saat aku sedang mencari uang untuk membayar sang kasir ini tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, dan saat itu juga aku akhirnya menengok ke arah meja kasir dan sungguh kaget sekali aku, sang kasir telah menodongkan pistol berwarna silver itu ke kepala ku dan dia bertanya "Apakah kau orang yang berasal dari Gardenealia?" dan juga aku disuruh untuk menunduk dan dia berkata lagi "Kau pasti bukan orang dari Gardenealia kan?" dan juga tepat saat itu aku yang berlari dengan sangat tangkas dan gesit berlari menuju meja kasir lalu menaiki meja kasir dan meloncat ke arah kepala sang kasir yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke mataku, dengan cepat aku memutar balikan pistol ke arah wajahnya lalu dia berkata "Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasan" setelah sang kasir berbicara seperti itu sekian detik kemudian aku menarik pelatuk pistol lalu "DORR!" tembakan pistol yang langsung mengenai kepalanya dan hancur sehingga darah bercipratan dimana mana. Tak lama setelah itu, karena suara tembakan yang keras tadi 3 orang yang dari Gardenealia datang ke tempat asal suara tembakan tadi, tidak ada cara lain jika tidak ingin mati ya pertaruhkan hidupmu sebagai survivor dan menyelamat kan dirimu sendiri kemudian tak lama setelah itu aku mengecek pistol yang tadi kupakai untuk membunuh sang kasir yang tadi, namun ternyata pelurunya kosong.

Sekitar 3 menit kemudian 3 orang itu sampai ke tempat suara itu berasal dan mereka terlihat seperti mengepungku ("Hahaha... orang orang sampah ini mencoba untuk melawanku") kataku dalam kepalaku, salah satu dari 3 orang itu mencoba mendekatiku dengan perlahan namun dengan gesit aku mengambil sumpit yang ada di bungkus promosi ramen cup, lalu aku berlari melesat hingga sampai mendekati salah satu dari tiga orang itu dan melompat hingga mendarat di bagian kepala salah satunya dan aku menusuk mata orang itu dengan kedua sumpit ku, lalu dia berteriak kesakitan seakan akan ingin mati. Tak lama setelah aku menusuk matanya, kedua orang itu seakan sedang menyudutkanku dan akhirnya aku berlari tapi, aku malah menemukan jalan buntu dan juga aku menemukan alat yang sungguh berguna yaitu adalah tusuk sosis yang sedang tren, tusuk sosis yang terbuat dari besi dan bisa dipakai berulang ulang jadi aku mengambil sekitar 3 sosis lalu memakannya setelah itu aku melemparkannya ke orang dari sebelah kiri dan tepat sekali, tusuk atau sebut saja jarum agar lebih mudah nya mengenai bagian mata, pipinya dan juga hidungnya.

Jadi sekarang tinggal satu lagi yang masih hidup, kira kira bagaimana caraku mengatasi ini semua?

Bersambung...


End file.
